Lifelong mate
by Molscat98
Summary: What if Gajeel joined fairy tail when he was a child? What if he became Levy's teammate instead of Jet and Droy? The moment he met Levy he made a decision to protect her for the rest of his life. Gajevy!
1. Welcome to the guild

_Lifelong mate_

Fairy tail and the Characters don't belong to me. This is my first Gajevy fanfic. And if you haven't guessed by my name, I'm a yaoi fan :3 Iv never wrote a straight fanfiction so this is my first! Yay! Please be gentle in the review but be honest and tell me what you thought. And remember constructive criticism is always helpful!

This wonderful cover picture is by the amazing Rusky Boz. Seriously she's a amazing artiest make sure to check out her work

I hope you enjoy

Sorry for any out of characters

* * *

Welcome to the guild

Sitting at one of the tables near the stage in the guild hall Levy reads her favourite book. Happily swinging her feet as they didn't reach the floor. The same small smile that she always had when she read that certain book was displayed on her face. She must have read it at least 9 times since she's been in the guild. But she never seemed to get bored of it. Macao and Wakaba who are both sitting opposite her noticed her obsession with it long ago.

"Hey kiddo how many times have you read that thing?" Wakaba asked.

"It's my favourite one," She shrugged and her smile widened a little as she spoke. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even look up at the two men. Macao couldn't help but smile. The girl had a passion and she didn't care what others thought. That in itself is something to respect.

Master Makarov had disappeared from the guild. Nobody had any idea where he wondered off to but he would return in due time. The same can be said about Natsu. He took off after losing another fight against Erza. He's probably off sulking somewhere. Everyone else is accounted for apart for those on missions.

"Welcome back master!" Someone called out as the door to the guild open revelling the familiar face of their master. But beside him was another figure that was clearly a new face. His hair short and black, his eyes burning red. But the most noticeable features on him are the several silver studded piercings. Three on his eyebrows, two on his nose, two on his chin and five on each ear. His shirt long sleeved and black, his shorts knee high and white. His expression wasn't exactly one of greeting. He showed nothing but irritation.

"Who's the kid?" Macao was the first to speak up.

"This is Gajeel, he's a new member," Makarov replied looking up at the boy next to him.

"You don't decide that old man," Gajeel shot an icy glare at Makarov.

"Hey don't talk to your master that way!" someone shouted. No one should show such disrespect to the master and especially in his own guild!

"Now now let's not start with a fight," Makarov sighed and wondered to the bar, he knew the boy didn't want a big welcome so he decided to let him do this own thing. The boy mumbled something under his breath and made his way to sit down at an empty table near the guild entrance door. Levy watched as the boy wondered off to sit by himself. She continued to stare his way until Cana tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whenever you start to read that book you never stop reading until you finish it. You never get distracted or get bored. Well that is until now," She giggled a little and looked over to the distant boy.

"I'm not bored," Levy pouted a little feeling offended. As if she would get bored of reading!

"Why don't you go say hello? He's going to need a friend." Cana nudged her but she refused.

"He wants to be alone… Plus… He's a little scary."

"Don't let him scare you, he's just a grumpy brat," Wakaba ushered her out of her chair. Levy timidly toddled over to him, gipping her book tight.

He hears her approaching but refuses to look over. She stands on the other side of the table. There was a painfully long silence between the two before Levy spoke up. "H-Hello…"

"Hm," Was all she given in response.

"Gajeel right? I'm Levy, nice to meet you," She smiles and moves closer to sit next to him. Gajeel tuts in frustrated and turns his head away as she moved into his view. She's brightly dressed in a yellow shirt and red skirt. Why the heck does someone want to dress so bright? "Do you like reading?" She holds up her book for him to see but he still remained looking in the other direction.

"No…"

"Thought so, nobody seems to enjoy it like I do."

"… I can't," Gajeel bangs his fist on the table "I don't know how to read properly."

"Oh," Levy's smile dropped at the sudden bang of the table being hit. He can't read well? "Sorry I didn't know you couldn't read."

"I can read just not very well," The annoyance in his voice was clearly showing. He hated talking to others about himself, especially about what he couldn't do.

"Can you spell?"

"I can spell my name so ha!" He said rather proud as he finally turned to look at her. This forced a smile and a giggle out of her. "Wait what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that Natsu had the same problem. He was taught but he knew less than he should at his age. He said he was raised by a dragon."

"Did you say dragon!?" Wide eyed Gajeel grabs Levy's shoulder. She nodded a little startled by his sudden outburst.

* * *

Seconds later a chipper and excited Natsu came rushing into the guild with a giant white and blue egg.

"It's an egg! I found an egg!" He exclaimed as he made his way to Makarov.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Makarov asked looking down to the child from off the bar.

"I picked it up in the East Forest!"

"The East Forest?"

"Look at that… Natsu is good for somethin' after all" Gary said. "Everyone gonna eat it?"

"Gray. Your clothes!" Cana called out to him making him aware he was in nothing but his boxers.

"You're kiddin' me!" Natsu hugged the egg tighter to him "This is a dragon egg! I'm gonna hatch it!"

"A dragon?" Cana raised an eyebrow as Natsu put the egg down on a red pillow.

"Just look at the strange markings. They look like a dragon's talons!"

"You think?" Gray crouches down to get a closer look at the egg.

"So gramps… Force the dragon to hatch!" Natsu ordered.

"What are you saying? You dimwit!" Makarov scolded causing the three children to be a little surprised. "In this world, there is no magic that defames life! Life is given birth by love. And no magic can change that." Natsu paused for a moment letting the old man's words sink into his mind… But…

"I don't get you at all."

"Perhaps you are too young," Makarov sighs.

Gajeel and Levy watched from the other side of the room. Gajeel rolled his eyes

"It's not a dragon egg," He grumbled. Stupid pink haired brat knows nothing "That's Natsu? Thought you said he was raised by a dragon," Levy could sense that he was judging Natsu. He sounded disappointed. As soon as she brought up the word dragon he became interested. It's like a switch had been flicked on inside of him. There is also the fact that he never doubted the existence of dragons. Everyone else had said they weren't real.

"Do you believe in dragons?" Levy who was silent until now questioned the scowling boy.

"I was raised by one myself, so yea I do," He remained stone-faced as if he never spoke a word. The fact he was so serious made Levy believe him. Having Natsu around made her think maybe it's true but now she was sure. They had to be real! Even though she had only met the boy she felt like he would never lie. For some reason she trusted him.

"Did your dragon leave you too?"

"Too?"

"Igneel, Natsu's father left a year ago. He just disappeared."

"Hmmm," Gajeel tried to act unsurprised but Levy caught the slight flicker in his eyes but she didn't want to pry.

"Die, Erza!" Mirajane roared.

"I'll make you cry Mirajane!" They run at each other offering a punch. Mirajane ends up giving Erza a good kick in the chin causing her to fly back.

"You clanky bastard!"

"You midriff baring bastard!" Erza returns the favour with a fist in the face.

"You prickly bastard!" They push each other's hands together testing each other's strength.

"You bony bastard!" They continue throwing insult after insult at each other.

"And Erza was telling us not to fight," Natus and Gray both watch the scene before them feeling blue at the fact it wasn't fair.

* * *

"This is what it's like most of the time," Levy spoke up feeling the need to brighten things up "Something is always going on. I don't ever get involved in their fights," Levy shook her head at the behaviour of her fellow guild members. "But we're all family and we all care for one another. Even if you haven't been here long. That includes me and you."

"You and me?" Gajeel turns his head from the fight to examine the girl.

"I haven't been here long. And you only just got here. Even so we're family now."

"Whatever you say shrimp," Gajeel abruptly stood up. Puzzled by the name Levy displayed a confused expression.

"Shrimp?"

"Yep, Shrimp."

"Why?"

"Cuz ya small," Gajeel grinned. Levy was taken back by the expression she didn't think he could muster. A smile. Despite her shock she still remained on topic.

"Not my fault," She pouted "I'll grow, and I'll be taller than you when we grow up!" Levy had done it now. A challenge. Gajeel's smile grew, if that was even possible.

"You think so?" he gave a fake thinking expression by placing his hand on the back of his head and looking off into nowhere. "Hmmm…." He shook his head "No not possible. You're going to be tiny forever."

"Just watch! I'll grow!" She crossed her arms confidently.

"I guess I'll stick around here. Got nowhere else to go. Plus, I have be here to see if you grow or not. Which you won't." With his smile still going strong he left the guild. It had been a good while since he smiled.


	2. A gift of friendship

_Lifelong mate_

This is the second chapter! I look forward to your reviews it really encourages me to keep writing :3 The next chapter is going to be 6 years later just for a heads up

And the book 'Guess how much I love you' is a real book. I read it a couple of times as a child

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A gift of friendship

Gajeel walks into the guild at his usual time and was about to sit in his usual spot but stopped when he saw the shrimp happily reading like she tends to do. He heads over to her and stands directly behind her.

"Reading again shrimp?" Gajeel asked startling Levy. Levy gasped and turned her head to look behind her.

"Please don't sneak up on me," Levy said fearing for her poor heart.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings then," Gajeel swiped the book from her and held it up high. The cover read 'Guess how much I love you' It had a picture of a big rabbit and a little rabbit. How childish. "It's this one again. You were reading it the day we met," He nonchalantly flicked though the pages, not caring what it actually said. It was mostly pictures but words were on there too.

"Come on Gajeel!" She jumps of her chair and tugs on Gajeel's arm trying to pull it down "Don't start picking on me! Give it back!"

"But it's so easy," Gajeel chuckles. The way she whines and pouts was too cute. He enjoyed teasing her.

"Leave her alone," Erza commanded. She was always the one to scold Gajeel when he irritated the poor bluenette.

"Just having fun," Despite his response he still obeyed and let Levy have her book back. Damn red head always ruining his fun. He glanced down and noticed Levy's pouting face still remained. Gajeel pinched her puffed out cheeks.

"Ow ow ow" Levy grabbed Gajeel's wrist with her free hand and pulled to get out of his grip. "Tah huurts," Tears forming in her eyes as her cheeks are roughly tugged. Gajeel grins at the weak individual.

"If you want to take me on then maybe you should become stronger," Feeling as though she had enough he let her go. Levy rubs her red cheeks while glaring up at the most mean boy on earth. Or at least that's how she felt. He was the worst sometimes!

"Gramps!" Natsu called out in search of the master. He ran up to him with a beaming smile. He leaned close to his ear and started whispering. It's unbelievable that someone so loud can whisper so quietly. Makarov nods knowingly causing Natsu to get excited. "Alright! You hear that Happy!?"

"Aye!" The flying blue cat answers in delight.

"So long shrimp," Gajeel gave Levy one bonk on the head and headed out. Bewildered once more Levy watches as he left. He only just got here. She gasped as one thought came to mind.

HE CAME HERE JUST TO PICK ON ME!

He was the worst!

* * *

The next week Levy entered the guild hall with a surprise.

"Happy birthday Levy!" The guild members all cheered out as she entered. All around the guild hall were balloons and a giant banner saying 'Happy birthday' was strung above the bar. It was nothing spectacular but it warmed Levy's heart nonetheless. Everyone was there, everyone was smiling. Being a loving family was the most important thing to fairy tail. It's what held it together.

Of course as time went on someone said something and someone else disagreed causing a full on brawl to erupt. Levy sat back and watched as they did what they always did. Still smiling as brightly as when she walked in. But then one thing hit her. Where was he? The boy she declared as the worst. He wasn't anywhere. Not duking it out with the others or sitting on the side-lines watching in amusement. He wasn't there. Her smile fell for a moment. Feeling a slight tug on her heart.

 _It doesn't matter, I don't care._

"Levy!" Natsu escaped the riot and approached Levy hastily. "Do you like it? I was my idea!"

"Our idea!" Happy joined.

"But I came up with it! And put all the decorations up!"

"I helped!"

"You ate fish how'd that help?!" Natsu waved his fist in the air angrily to his exceed friend. Levy couldn't help but laugh as her friends argued. They always made her feel better even without trying.

"Thank you both for the hard work," Levy said in her happy demeanour.

"Aye!" Happy flew around cheerfully.

"You didn't do anything!" Natsu shouted as he started to chase his partner.

* * *

"Idiots," A familiar voice behind her came completely out of nowhere. Levy immediately turned to him.

"Gajeel…" Levy uttered his name.

"Shrimp."

"When did you get here?"

"Seriously pay more attention to what's around you!" Gajeel lectured her on self-awareness and gave her a well-deserved bonk on the head "You really are helpless. You're going to be kidnapped one day."

"Sorry," Levy looked down to the ground in defeat. He was right. It was easy to sneak up on her and she was weak. A perfect target to attack. No wonder Gajeel bullied her so easily.

"Just get stronger okay. It would be a pain to protect you _all_ the time," Gajeel's voice didn't sound as harsh as it was a second ago. She kept her head down but looked up giving off a puppy eyed look. Does he actually care? It's hard to believe but it seemed to be the case. "Anyway…" Gajeel held out what seemed to be a rose "H-Happy birthday," A gentle blush crept onto his cheeks. It was a rose but… Wait it was metal! It resembled a real rose so perfectly. The stem curved and had three leaves protruding off it. And the rose itself was so beautifully constructed. It was painted yellow, the rose of friendship. Darker on the inside of the rose and lighter on the tips. She took it into her hand and was surprised at how light it was. She liked how it shined a little as she slowly turned it to admire every single detail. The rose was lack of a better word, beautiful. Gajeel couldn't stand the silence anymore and said "Don't take all day! Say thank you!"

"Thank you!" She shouted due to pressure. She trailed her finger along the metal petals "Did you make this?"

"Yep," Gajeel smiled proudly "Awesome huh?"

"It must have taken so long."

"That doesn't really matter does it? Think how long a real rose lasts one it's been cut. Not very long. Eventually it'll die no matter how much you take care of it. But what I gave you was metal and it won't die. It might have taken a while to make but it'll last forever if you look after it. And its special Iron it won't rust," Gajeel crosses his arms to make himself look more 'manly'. Levy knew by now how much he liked to show off, it was so easy to boost his self-esteem.

"I'll take care of it," Levy held the metal rose to her chest and expressed her happiness with a smile and teary eyes. "I promise!" Levy filled with delight hoped off her chair and hugged Gajeel. He stood there stiff like a plank of wood. Not accepting or rejecting her act of appreciation.

"Awwww!" Some guild members who had been watching said in unison as Gajeel awkwardly let her do as she pleased.

"Shut up!" Gajeel roared feeling embarrassed from the unwanted attention. He wasn't used to having people treat him that way yet. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to it.

"How did you know it was my birthday anyway?" Levy released him and looked down in thought. "I don't remember telling you."

"Salamander. He spoke to the old man about it. I overheard due to my hearing," Gajeel explained. Oh that's right dragon slayers have really good hearing. So that's why he left the guild early that day. He was planning something for her.

"Thank you Gajeel."

* * *

"Pretty!" Lisanna popped up out of nowhere.

"I could do better!" Natsu declared.

"Yeah right you ruin everything! Don't go near it!" Gajeel warned, a fire growing in his eyes.

"What you trying to say!?" Natsu and Gajeel started throwing punches trying desperately to overpower each other.

"Why can't Natsu do something like that for me? You're lucky Levy to have a boy like that," Lisanna said bringing a blush to Levy's face.

"Lisanna!" She closes her eyes and squeals in response to her friends teasing.

Gajeel landed a hit in Natsu's face and he flew across the guild.

"By the way shrimp" He turned and called to Levy to get her attention.

"Can you stop with th-" Levy didn't get to finish complaining before Gajeel cut her off.

"You're my partner now!"

"Partner?" Levy's expression went blank. Not a single thought forming inside that head of hers.

"You're really small so I need to keep you safe. I'll be your partner."

"Ooooh," Happy flew right beside Gajeel "You looove her," Happy held his paws to his mouth as he chuckled.

"No!" Gajeel blushed at the impossible thought "Look at her! She's tiny and timid! There's no way she can do anything by herself! No one else wants her so I'll take her off your hands!" Gajeel panics to explain his reasoning. Erza kicks him right in the back of the head and stands on his back once he's down.

"I thought I told you to stop picking on her!" Erza bellowed to the boy under her feet. Dumbfounded Levy said nothing nor did nothing.

* * *

It was official. Gajeel Redfox was the worst boy Levy Mcgarden had ever met.


	3. Once a shrimp always a shrimp

Lifelong mate

6 years later

Third chapter! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed, followed and added my story to their favourites. It means so much to me that you like it and want to know what happens! And thank you to everyone else who has stuck around!

Time for the older Levy and Gajeel to come out and play. I would like to know if you think I should get lemony in the future. Please help me decide cuz I'm not sure. I'm happy either way~

G: (means Gajeel's thoughts)

L: (means Levy's thoughts)

Beware- angry shrimp ahead

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Once a shrimp always a shrimp

"Do you ever grow up?!" Levy jumps up at Gajeel who was holding a book above his head.

"You were the one who was supposed to grow remember?" Gajeel chuckled and bent down a bit so his face came down to her height "Shorty."

L: There he goes again. Shorty, shrimp, bookworm. Does he even know my real name?

Levy's clenches her fists and inhales deeply.

"I'm sick of you treating me like a child!" She turned around and ran off home. Gajeel was left wondering what just happened.

* * *

Next morning

"Hey shrimp get your ass down here!" Gajeel shouts up at a window at fairy hills.

G: Seriously why does she take the piss when she knows we got somewhere to go!?

Gajeel picks up a stone and throws it up at her window. Levy who was getting dressed was growing more and more tired of his attitude.

L: He's so impatient and unbelievably rude! Just wait god damn it!

He continues lobbing small stones at her closed window until…

"Will you knock it off!?" Cana opens her window and yells at Gajeel.

"Get the shrimp down here!" Gajeel orders the ticked of brunette.

"Take a hint, she doesn't want you,"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"GAJEEL!" A voice as intimidating as a dragons roar erupted from the building. The beast had been awakened. "Get out of fairy hills!" Erza slammed open her window revealing her famous glare.

G: Oh fuck

"I'm not _in_ fairy hills!" Gajeel hid away his internal fear and rivalled her voice with his own. Several other girls had also started shouting out at him. It was Gajeel vs. womankind at this point. Levy let out a frustrated sigh and headed out her room after grabbing an empty book bag and other stuff she felt like she needed.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Levy mutters as she opens the doors and steps out the building.

"Here she is," Called out one of the girls causing all the others to applause.

"Keep your boy toy under control," Cana called out to her making Levy pick up the pace and blush madly.

"Your boyfriend needs to learn some manners," A different girl said following Cana's lead.

L: B-Boy toy?! Boyfriend?! As if!

"It's about time shorty," Gajeel ignored the girl's comments and grinned as he saw the state Levy was in. She was rocking the bed head style. She stayed up reading Lucy's story longer then she should have. "Sorry did I wake ya?" He asked in his oh so familiar sarcastic manner.

"Shut up and walk," Levy pulled out a brush from her bag and started getting to work. Had he forgotten that the last time she saw him she had bitten his head off?

* * *

They both walk down the streets and head to the library. They go there at least once a month when they can. They have an arrangement you see. They go to the library to pick up books then head off into the forest. They stay for two days and go back on the night. That way they only sleep in the forest for the one night. They study for a while then train. Win win all around.

Gajeel leans up against a window ledge as Levy runs around picking out all the books she feels that she needs. She's been interested in old ancient dragon language lately. Gajeel has been trying to convince her it's pointless to learn but she insists that every language is worth learning. When she finished book frenzy they head out. They always go to the same spot every time they go up there. It's right next to a waterfall and has fewer trees around the area. The house has two trees holding it up as well as four pliers in each corner. To get up there is a ladder that leads to a deck. They built this tree house when they were kids. Levy likes to use it, Gajeel thinks it's stupid so he doesn't like going up anymore. He tends to sleep underneath it so he's sheltered. Gajeel couldn't help but smile as the memory of it being built came flooding into his mind.

*Flashback*

"You don't live anywhere!?" Wide-eyed Levy asked grabbing Gajeel's shoulder. Gajeel just openly admitted to her he was homeless.

"I haven't ever since Metalicana left me," Gajeel shrugged her off. "Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Levy took Gajeel's hand and pulled him down the street.

"What are we doing now sh-?"

"We're going to make you a home. You're my partner and you don't have anywhere to live. It's my duty to help."

Levy happily ran alongside Gajeel's walk until they reached a waterfall.

"Okay, this looks like a great place! Let's start!" Levy clapped her hands together in excitement.

G: It's too late to change her mind. She's already decided on what to do.

"So what now? Gajeel asked as he sat down up against a tree.

"Solid script: Chop!" Levy shouts out as she makes a chopping motion with her hand. The tree in front of her is cut near the base and it came timbering down. "Solid script: chop!" All the branches are chopped off and then the trunk is cut vertically right down the middle. "Now I just need to do that a few more times and cut them all to the same size," Levy smiles feeling proud of her plan.

"Aren't you just Eco friendly?" Gajeel said sarcastically making Levy feel a little bad.

"Sorry trees."

There are two piles, one with countless logs of wood and the other was a bunch of branches. Levy pants roughly as she wasn't used to using that much power all at once.

"Alright!" Levy looks back at Gajeel with a huge grin. She was doing this all for him after all. She wanted to see him pleased. Gajeel smiled back at her giving Levy more confidence in her abilities. Gajeel helped her carry the wood from A to B and he used his iron fists to hammer four of the thicker logs into the ground to be used as pillars. Levy had disappeared for a while and left Gajeel to finish the decking and floor. They build it around the two trees that Levy deliberately left. Levy came rushing back with a tiny ladder in hand. She must have used her magic to shrink it so she could carry it over. She removed the spell and they attached it to deck. They use the rest of the logs for the walls and roof.

* * *

They had spent the entire day perfecting it but neither of them cared. "This is your home I guess. Go inside go inside," Levy pushed Gajeel towards the ladder. She had been pulling and shoving him all day. He was getting pretty irritated but he didn't want to upset her after what she did for him. He never really cared about having a 'home' and if she didn't do this he wouldn't have bothered. He climbed up like she told him to and she followed after. It was dark out and she didn't want to be out their alone. They both went inside. Levy silently stared at Gajeel waiting for something. A word of praise or show that he's content. But he said nothing. She should have expected as much. This was Gajeel after all. She looked out at the night sky. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Even though these wooded areas were normally safe she wasn't set on the idea of walking home. She would feel safer being with Gajeel. He sat down in one of the corners and leaned against the wall. "I guess we should get you a bed next," Levy says in a hushed tone. The silence made her feel uncomfortable to talk.

"Sure," Gajeel said closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall. "Are you…staying?" His pause leads Levy to become curious.

"I guess. Is that okay?"

"Sure,"

L: He's being more distant than usual. I can't really see him, it's too dark.

"Solid script: light," Levy uses her script magic to lighten up the room. It was almost as if he was hiding in the corner. His arms crossed and resting on his knees with his face turned away. "Gajeel are you okay?" Levy approached him and knelt down. "Don't you like it?"

"Uggh," Gajeel moaned in annoyance. "You always jump to conclusions!" He grabs her hand and pulls her beside him. Hugging her into his side. "Now stay put. I'm cold so stay there," He closes his eyes again and rests his head on top of hers. Levy sat in shock for a moment but soon enough she closed her eyes and relaxed into his shoulder.

"So you like it?" She nuzzled into his shoulder. He didn't answer for a while but Levy continued to wait for a response. He wasn't very good at telling people how he felt so she had to be patient.

"Yeah… Thanks shrimp."

"It's Levy."

"Whatever."

"You're mean."

"You're small."

"You're rude."

"You're a nerd."

*End*

"Gajeel!" Levy raised her voice at the daydreaming Gajeel, knocking his mind back into the present. "You didn't listen to a single thing I said did you?" Angry once more Levy stomped off towards the tree house "I've had it! I'm going off to read!"

G: Oh shit what did I miss?

* * *

Chapter 4 is going to have violence, just a heads up!


	4. Weakness

_Lifelong mate_

Next chapter! Been so busy with collage work but I always make time for Gajevy! Thank you all again by supporting this story it means so much! I love shy Levy she's so cute :3

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Weakness

Levy went up into the tree house to calm herself down by indulging in her books. All she wanted was to be treated like an adult instead of a small child. Even though that's what she was being. Hiding away and sulking like a child.

L: why can't he see me as a woman?

Levy stopped reading as her thoughts wandered off. Levy hadn't grown much. In any region. This included her little twins on her chest. All the other girls in Fairy tail had mountains and she had hills. It sucked why wouldn't they grow? And her small body looked even smaller when she stood next to Gajeel. He towered over her. No wonder he treated her like a child. She was hardly a woman.

L: I wonder if he would treat me differently if I had a build like Lucy. But then again he hasn't showed any interest in any of the girls in the guild.

Levy's face turned a colour that could rival Erza's hair and she patted her red cheeks

L: Calm down calm down! Don't think like that!

She lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had been thinking about him too much recently and it always got her worked up into a hissy. Not only did she think about him, she 'thought' about him.

It wasn't a secret either, everybody in the guild knew she liked him.

"Hey!" Gajeel called up to her. "Don't you want me to help you with the dragon language?"

"Yeah," She runs out and hurries down the ladder. "I brought this book with me! Help me translate it into dragon text!"

"Sure thing shrimp," Gajeel was holding a giant log, was shirtless and in his trunks. Levy's face once again turned into a dark red blush from seeing his well build body.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Thought we could train as well," Gajeel threw the log into the water, leaving the log floating above the water. "Come on take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?!" Levy asked hitting the point of explosion.

"You don't want to soak your clothes do ya?" Gajeel grinned at the sight of Levy flustered. "Strip."

"No. You didn't tell me that we were going to be taking a dip and I'm not showing off my underwear to you," she crossed her arms over her chest as if she was protecting herself from his gaze.

"It's not a big deal, ya haven't got much to hide."

That was it!

"Okay," Levy took her footwear off and threw them to the side. Next she raised her shirt up and pulled it off over her head. Then she wiggled her hips as she pulled her shorts down. Ta-da! She was wearing nothing except her blue undies and bra. Gajeel raised an eye brow as he looked up and down at the display in front of him.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it shrimp."

"What are we doing exactly?" She felt even more embarrassed by the way her watched her. But then again isn't this what she wanted? To be looked at with hungry eyes?

* * *

Gajeel stood on one side of the log and Levy stood on the other. Gajeel is obviously heavier so he tried to stay closer to the middle to make sure it wouldn't tip.

"Keep up with me got it?" Gajeel said right before he started to run backwards and spin the log.

"Wait! What?!" Levy spat out as she quickly joined in on the running but she failed to keep up with the speed of the log and she feel into the water with a splash. "You're too slow. Go faster," He slowed down his speed until he steadies himself into a stop. Levy draped herself over the log.

"Thanks for the warning," She pulled herself out of the water and found her ground on the log. They both started running again this time Levy picked up the pace. But it was as if he was always just a little quicker and she would lose her footing. Again and again she would fall in.

"Get out and keep going."

"I'm tired."

"Don't care, you can't give up just because you're tired. This is to improve your stamina you're supposed to get tired," Gajeel held id hand out to her and she took his help gratefully even though he was putting her though this.

"I thought you were going to teach me dragon language," Levy balanced herself by keeping hold of Gajeel.

"Well… that was a lie to get you out the tree house."

"Gajeel!" She pushed him with all her might and he took the plunge. "You rotten liar," levy let out a surprised scream when Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. Even though she was a little mad she smiled and playfully splashed him. "I hate you," Levy jumped as a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Liar," Gajeel flashed a cocky grin as her body was pressed tightly to his. Levy's face started to burn up at how close he was. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. A wonderful feeling rose inside of her. That maybe she didn't have to hide her craving desire from him. Gajeel placed his hand on his head as a shot of pain ran through it.

G: Fuck! It feels like my brain is being mashed up.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked in concern at his sudden reaction of pain.

"Yeah," Gajeel collects himself and gets out of the water. "Why don't ya do some running by yourself so you don't have to keep up with me?"

"Okay," she had no idea what just happened at all. One moment they were their normal selves then she was pressed up against his bare chest and then he was getting her back into training.

G & L: God damn it!

* * *

Finally after Gajeel decided she could stop he agreed to help her learn dragon language after all. It was a little cruel to promise her something like that then not go through with it. By this point it was getting dark and Gajeel was still in obvious pain so Levy told him to get some rest. Gajeel wanted to sleep outside like he always did. Levy never could understand why but let him do as he pleased. Levy tried to shut her brain up but it refused to rest.

L: I was so close! He was right there!

* * *

Middle of the night

Levy woke from the sounds of Gajeel cussing outside. It was getting worse. Levy made the decision for them. They had to go home. Gajeel resisted but it was futile. She wouldn't allow him to stay out here when he is clearly in so much pain. He had no physical injuries and he had being feeling just fine until it suddenly hit. And boy it hit real hard.

The walk home was silent. One of those deafening silences that creates a lot of tension between the ones involved. Gajeel was being slower than usual so Levy was the one in front so she had to slow down for a change.

L: Something feels off. I don't know what it is but I know something is wrong.

She looks back at Gajeel to see if he noticed it or not. He was looking down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. His expression seemed strained like he was trying his hardest not to show pain.

L: Gajeel…

"I know you already said no but you can lean on me," Levy offered but he didn't even reply. She sighed and looked forward. He could be so stubborn.

*thump*

As soon as she took her eyes off him he fell.

"Gajeel!" Levy instantly ran over to assist him but something crashed into her side smashing her up against a wall. She couldn't even let out a scream.

"About time," A voice unfamiliar voice said as Levy tried to stand up.

"It doesn't usually take that long," A different voice said in return to the other. Levy looked up to see two men. Both men are rather slim and young. One had black hair which was styled rather weirdly. A part of his hair sticks up and curves forward. It looked like a lot like a little seedling. He is dressed in a white shirt and dark green trousers. He also has two giant yellow belts going over his shoulders and making an x on his chest. The other had a huge brown hat on which covered his ginger hair. His hat also had creamy fur circling it. His purple shirt was mostly covered by a brown jacket with creamy fur around its edges and sleeves. His trousers are black and baggy.

"Don't tell me that took you out of it girly," The ginger haired boy waved at her "Sorry this is nothing personal but you're one of the weakest in your guild. It's just easy pickings you know."

"Who… are you?" Levy lead against the wall for support.

"Don't see why it matters but… I'm Jet and that's Droy," He sounded somewhat friendly. The way he introduced himself and smiled as if he was a friend. That terrified her. Out of nowhere a giant green fist shot out of the ground and hits upwards into Levy taking her up into the sky with it. "Falcon heavenward!" Like a flash Jet disappeared and reappeared above Levy and sends her plummeting into the ground. Levy let out screams of pain as her body is thrown around like a rag doll. Jet hit her and hit her with is super speed causing her bruise and bleed.

"Chain plant!" Droy threw some seeds that turned into vines that wrapped around her legs and wrists.

"L-Let… her go," Gajeel ordered in a raspy tone. He forced himself to his hands and knees.

"You're not supposed to move," Droy said. He sounded a little afraid.

"Let her go," Gajeel repeated.

"Chain plant!" Droy recited the same magic ability and Gajeel was also wrapped in vines. "It doesn't matter if you're awake. You still can't do anything to stop us." Two vines wrapped around Levy's throat and started to strangle her. Levy's mouth opened as she tried to scream out but nothing escaped.

"Ga…jeel," Levy's once cheerful voice was nothing but a weak croak. Her brown tear-filled eyes met his crimson ones.

"Let her go!" Gajeel closed his eyes unable to look at her as she struggled in pain.

"Shut up. We won't kill her. That's not what we were ordered to do," Jet announced before he smashed his foot into Gajeel's stomach with his godly speed making blood spew out of Gajeel's mouth.

G: Please forgive me.

Levy lost consciousness leaving her almost lifeless. Gajeel's eyes filled with tears. He had never felt so weak, so powerless. He couldn't do anything to protect her. Gajeel soon followed her into unconsciousness.

* * *

The guild had been destroyed while Gajeel and Levy were off in the forest. Giant vines impaling the building. And now two of Makarov's children had been stung up in the same sort of vines that ruined his guild. He along with the rest of the guild decided to pay Phantom Lord a little visit while Levy along with Gajeel rested in the Magnolia hospital with Lucy looking over them.

"Why would anyone want to do this?" She said to herself as she held Levy's frail hand.

When Gajeel woke up the room was empty apart from himself and Levy. The pain in his head had upside and the pain that he felt was directed to his heart. Levy. She was lying in a bed next to his. Her body wrapped in bandages. He had nowhere near as many as she did. He lifted himself off the bed and stood next to her. He sat on the side of the bed and brushed her hair with his hand.

G: I said I'd keep you safe. You're so small and weak… turns out doesn't matter how big you are. You can still be weak and powerless.

He took her hand in his own and held it tight as he felt like she would be ripped away at any moment.

G: I'm sorry Levy


	5. Please don't leave my side

_Lifelong mate_

New chapter! This is a bit longer than the others. I look forward to any future reviews *hint hint* XD I'll be wrapping this story up shortly and I think I'll get a little lemony so I'll be changing the rating to M.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Please don't leave my side

Levy and Gajeel were both let out of the hospital while the guild is rebuilt. Juvia Lockster joined the guild and Jet and Droy came by and apologised for their actions and said they were ready to receive punishment. Master Makarov being the man he was let them join the guild and give them a chance to prove themselves. Not without a good scolding first though. Levy was scared but tried to forgive them. Gajeel on the other hand held into his anger and swore he'd crush them if they ever tried to pull anything like that again. Apparently Gajeel had been feeling ill and pained because of some plant seeds that had been grinded into a powdered state. It was scentless and had a powerful toxic substance inside. They had released it on Gajeel when Levy was up in the tree house. They wanted him to be knocked out and weakened when they attacked.

Laxus's attitude worsened as the phantom lord members joined and he ended up turning the guild against each other in a little 'game'. He along with the rest of the thunder legion was defeated and Laxus was exiled from the guild. After a while Jet and Droy became interested in Levy and when Gajeel wasn't around they would talk to her quite happily. They really weren't all that bad. They were just lead down a rough road. Wendy and Clara also became friends of Fairy tail.

"Gajeeeeeel!" Levy called out as she made her way towards the Iron dragon slayer.

"I know I know" he said nonchalantly without even looking at her. It was the flower appreciation day tomorrow. "I'll never understand the fucking interest."

"It's going to be amazing!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement. She had never gone before and she was feeling sky high!

"It's so much fun you'll love it!" Levy said just a pumped.

"I guess you and Gajeel are going to go together, huh?" Lucy teased hocking her arm around Levy's neck. Levy's face turned bright red.

"I-I guess we always do. What about you? Going with Natsu?" Levy teased back. Lucy also blushed at the question.

"I'll be with the Wendy, Erza, Happy, Clara and Gray too!"

"No." Gajeel said shutting both of the giggling girls up.

"Huh?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"I ain't going," He looked Levy right in the face as he spoke. Her face dropped as the words left his mouth.

"Why not?" Levy asked not understanding why. He always went with her.

"Just not," He walked on past them and made his way out the guild. "It's a waste of time."

* * *

The flower appreciation day came around and Gajeel wasn't there like he said. Lucy had fallen ill so she wasn't going either. Happy, Wendy, Gray, Clara, Natsu and Juvia all sat together. Juvia showed her concern for Levy and invited her over to join them.

"Levy-san come over here!" Juvia called over to her waving her hand. Levy went over and sat down next to her. Even if Gajeel wasn't there she still was going to have a nice time!

"Number 115" Mirajane called as the bingo number appeared in the sky.

"Bingo!" Levy, Juvia and Elfman all shouted in unison. They all exchanged looks.

"Oh my."

"All three at the same time. Why don't we have a short impromptu performance and the most interesting gets the prize," Makarov suggested leaving the three of them shocked.

"Impromptu performance!?" They all shouted in unison once more.

"The prize is an amazing three days and two nights stay for two at the Luxury Akane Resort," Mirajane held up the tickets.

"Wow," Levy said feeling the heat rise to her face. For two? It was clear that she was going to have a competition. Elfman wanted it for himself and sister. Juvia wanted to go and take Gray with her. "I don't want it."

"What?" Makarov asked.

"I wouldn't have anyone to take," Levy shuffled her feet a little "I'd rather Juvia go. She could go with Gray."

"What about me!?" Elfman asked feeling hurt that he had been forgotten.

"Why does it have to be me she goes with?" Gray questioned. Juvia who would have had hearts in her eyes by now felt her heart throb. Tears came pouring out her eyes and she clung to Levy bawling.

"Levy-san!" Juvia cried hugging tighter "Be strong!"

* * *

Everyday Gajeel would go off on his own leaving Levy behind. When he came back from a mission Levy would find a bag full of jewels on her bed at fairy hills. He gave her half of the reward every time. Levy would refuse to take it and try and return it but he never accepted it back.

After the Edolas he was still the same. Lisanna and Panther lily joined the guild and Lily became Gajeel's partner. He had left her. Lily quickly picked up on the fact that something had happened between the two by the fact he avoided her and he caught Gajeel looking at her on numerous occasions.

Something had to be done

Gajeel who had just got out the shower was cotched on the sofa. He took up the whole sofa when he lied down on it. His eyes closed and his breath steady.

"Gajeel," Lily wandered into the room. Gajeel opened an eye to show Lily had his attention. "Who is Levy to you?"

"Nobody," Gajeel bluntly gave his answer and closed his eye again.

"She means something to you," Lily remained persistent. "You're avoiding her."

"She used to be my partner okay? Now shut up."

"Gajeel," Lily's voice became more irritated. He transformed into his much bigger form. He was usually calm but Gajeel was so stubborn and he became more talkative with a good fight. "Tell me," Gajeel grinned and removed himself from the sofa.

* * *

They began throwing punches at each other outside the house. No magic just pure strength and muscle

"She's a childhood friend," Gajeel started. "When I first met her I didn't see much in her. I was interested in the idea of being in a guild and was curious as to why she spoke to me so I said I'd stick around. She would always welcome me to the guild with a smile and in a cheery manner. She was so casual and carefree with me. 'How are you?' 'What you been up to?' and 'Want to study with me?' She'd always ask that. I hated how much of a nerd she was and she got on my nerves. Sometimes I wouldn't show up at the guild and the next day Salamander would tell me how she waited for me. I hated how she acted like a friend just because I spoke to her once or twice. But one day she wasn't there to greet me like she usually did."

*flashback* (Takes place between chapter 1 and 2)

"Gramps!" Natsu and Happy both came crashing into the guild franticly. "Look!" He held out a book in front of him. It was Levy's.

"Doesn't that belong to Levy?" Lisanna chimed in. Natsu nodded his head.

"I found it lying in the street! No way would she leave it lying around!"

"It's her favourite!" Happy added. By now the whole guild fell silent. He was right, something must have happened to her.

"I want everybody searching for her! Just in case she's in danger!" Makarov ordered. He would never let something happen to one of his children. Everybody spareded out to search for her. Gajeel wasn't heartless he looked for her too. He and Natsu had an advantage after all and if anybody could find her it was them. He understood that it was usual for her to be separated from that book.

G: Come on shrimp were are ya?

He listened for her carefully and tried to catch a hold of her scent. After a little while he found it. The scent of books and ink. Her scent. He followed it until he reached a wooden crate. He lifted the top of and there she was. She gasped as the top was removed but smiled upon seeing him.

"Gajeel, you scared me," She said in a hushed tone.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked putting the lid down on the floor.

"I'm hiding."

"If you got the whole guild looking for you just to play hide and seek then I'm going to be s-"

"No no, it's someone who wants to force me to return home." She said in a panicked tone as she sensed Gajeel's anger rising. "I ran away." She hugged her knees into her chest and hid her face. Gajeel smiled a little.

"You're a little rebel huh? So you're being hunted down or something?"

"Yes…" Levy suddenly looked up as though she remembered something "My book!"

"Don't worry it's at the guild. Why is that book so important anyway? It's just a stupid book."

"It's not a stupid book!" Levy shouted. She looked livid "It's not stupid, it's not childish and it's not pointless!" She choked back her tears "It's… my Mom…"

* * *

*Memory*

"Mommy! Mommy!" 5 year old Levy ran down the hall and towards her mother's room. "I can't sleep Mommy," The door was already open so Levy just poked her head into the room waiting for her mother to welcome her in. Her mother put aside the book she was currently reading and pulled back the quilt of the bed.  
"Come here then," Her mother cooed. Levy showed that she was clutching her favourite book.  
"Can we read it?"  
"Of course," Her mother tapped the bed which encouraged Levy to run and hop up onto the bed with glee. She giggled excitedly as her mother pulled her onto her lap. When they were both comfortable her mother took the book in her hands and opened it. "Guess how much I love you," She moved her right arm and hugged Levy closer.

(I could do the whole book but I decided to cut it near the end)

"I love you all the way up to my toes," Levy lifted up her feet a little, they were under the covers. Levy's mother slid one hand under the covers and reached for Levy's feet.

"And I love you all the way up to your toes," She ticked Levy's little feet causing her to giggle "Said the Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head."

"I love you as high as I can hop!" Levy moved her finger up and down in the air to make a hopping motion with it.

"Laughed Little Nutbrown Hare," Her mother did the same only higher "But i love you as high as I can hop, Smiled Big Nutbrown Hare- and he hopped so high his ears touched the branches above. That's good hopping, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I wish I could hop like that,"

"I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river," Levy moved her fingers over the page. Following the path and river.

"Cried Little Nutbrown Hare," Levy's mother touched the hills "And I love you across the river and over the hills, said Big Nutbrown Hare," She stoked Levy's short blue hair "That's very far, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. He was almost too sleepy to think anymore. Then he looked beyond the thorn bushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky."

"I love you right up to the moon," Levy placed her hand over the moon on the page.

"Oh that's far, said Big Nutbrown Hare. That is very, very far. Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him goodnight. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile," Levy's mother kissed Levy on the forehead and placed her hand on top of Levy's hand "I love you right up to the moon and back."

*Memory end*

* * *

"My mother died that night. I woke up in my own room and my aunt was in tears trying to explain that my mother wasn't coming back," Levy said as she attempted to keep her tears at bay. "My mother was sick. Her body was shutting down and nobody could figure out why. She didn't have the strength to stand so she was bedridden. If she left bed she needed my aunt to help her. And all she could do for me was simple things and even that became hard. But she always read to me whenever I asked and most of my memories of her involve books. Whenever I miss my mother I like to read that book and remember her voice saying the words to me," Gajeel stayed silent. How the hell was he supposed to react? "I left home not that long ago. I know it's wrong to run away. My aunt is the only one who knows where I am. Everyone else must be so worried but if they knew where I was they would drag me home. I want to stay here with my new friends. I want to be with people who don't see me as useless or pitiful."

"Levy…" Gajeel said trying to get Levy's mind out of her sad thoughts. Levy gently smiled with teary eyes.

"It's okay," Levy stood up and hopped out the box. "I think it's safe to walk around again," There it was again her big smile that she always had. Who knew it had so much sadness behind it.

"Want to go back to the guild?" Gajeel said as he took off towards the direction of the guild. "You can help me with my reading."

"Really?!" Levy excitedly joined Gajeel side. "What made you suddenly interested?" Levy asked but didn't get a response.

Maybe it was pity. Or maybe it was guilt for treating her coldly. Or maybe it was the fact he felt her pain in some way. She clearly never had a dad and her mother died. Leaving her without her parents. She ran away to escape from a life that made her miserable. Leaving everything behind her so she could try and start again, but she didn't forget or fake ignorance. Unlike Gajeel. He tried his hardest to forget and take his mind off his pain causing hideous scars on his heart. Levy's body was weak but her heart was strong. Gajeel just never noticed it until now. He decided to cut her some slack and try and be nicer to her. She deserved that much.

"Listen," Gajeel spoke up "I won't pity you. I still think you're pretty weak but you're stronger than I thought you were," Gajeel slowed down his pace as she was having trouble keeping up. "Why did you tell me all that anyway?"

"Because… Well…" Levy struggled to word up her reasoning. "I guess it's because you had been abandoned by your father and left parentless too. I know some of the others including Natsu are parentless too but you seem to have given up on hope. You push people away in fear of being left behind again. But really you're just lonely. I get that, I feel like that too sometimes but no matter what someone is always there to be your friend. And if you think that's not true then you're wrong because I'm here! I'll be your friend so you don't have to be lonely!" Levy pointed a finger at Gajeel "So don't be mean to me no more!"

"Whatever you say shrimp."

"Hey I thought we were through with the name calling!"

"If you think that's going to stop me picking on you then your dead wrong."

"Gajeel!"

*End of flashback*

* * *

"She taught me every day. She was really smart, I didn't expect her to be such a good teacher. I had to respect her for her hard work." Gajeel jumped back from the fight to catch his breath. "She didn't give up on me when I thought I had nothing. She gave me friendship in a world that had nothing left for me."

"And you pay her back with ignorance?!" Lily responded furiously. "Why ignore her?! She's your partner!" Lily lunged at him and took his collar.

"I can't protect her," Gajeel didn't fight back this time. Their 'fight' was over. He had said what he wanted.

"Maybe she doesn't need you to! Protecting someone isn't all about just using your fists!"

* * *

Next day

Almost all of the guild members were in the guild. All gathered like a flock of sheep.

"What's this all about?" Panther lily asked.

"It's time for this again." Gajeel cracks his knuckles. Everyone was nervous but looked eager. The curtains lifted up off the stage revelling Makarov along with Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts.

"Fairy tail! As we have done since days long past. I will now announce the participants in this year's S class wizard advancement exam!" Makarov broadcasted to his guild causing them all to erupt into a cheer.

"Everyone quiet down!" Erza ordered.

"The master isn't finished yet," Gildarts said to calm down to excitement.

"This year's exam will take place on tenroujima. It is holy ground for our guild." Makarov continued. "There will be eight participants: Natsu Dragneel!"

"All right" Natsu said seriously with his fist up.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Finally the time has come." Gray spoke with a confident smile

"Juvia Lockster!"

"Huh? Juvia is participating?" Juvia asked in disbelieve.

"Elfman!"

"Those who are men should become S-Class!"

"Cana Alberona!"

"…" Cana looked down without a reply

"Freed Justine!"

"To follow in Laxus's footsteps," Freed said with determination written on his face.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Finally, I…" Levy said with delight.

"Go Levy!" Jet and Droy both cheered for her (Face it they love her no matter what)

"And Mest Gryder! This time only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week! So each of you prepare yourselves!"

* * *

"Why am I not included? Levy and Salamander were accepted…" Gajeel whined.

"Maybe no one likes you," Lily said still feeling bitter.

"Why you little-"

"That's true," Erza chimed in.

"Screw you!" Gajeel cursed the red head.

Once the announcement ended and all the rules were given the guild went back into its normal swing. Everyone who had been chosen decided who they wanted for a partner.

Freed and Bickslow

Natsu and Happy

Cana and Lucy

Elfman and Evergreen

Juvia and Lisanna

Gray and Loke

"Gajeel…" Levy approached Gajeel. Gajeel stood up from the seat he was currently sat on and was about to walk off "G-" Levy was cut off my two arms wrapping around her.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TOGETHER!" Panther lily shouted at the top of his voice while hold both Levy and Gajeel in a tight squeeze. Levy and Gajeel were both squished against each other feeling their lives be squeezed out of them.

"Lily," Gajeel said in a strained voice. Lily refused to let go until they had agreed.

* * *

The day of the S-Class trials came in flash and it was time to head off to the island. Levy and Gajeel had been lucky so far to not be confronted by any danger. Unfortunately for Gajeel, he wanted nothing more than to destroy something. Finally a monster came by and Gajeel jumped at the chance for battle but it was just small fry.

"What's wrong with this stupid exam?! Chose a path? Find a grave?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Stop complaining!" Levy said in disapproval. He hasn't spoken to her in so long and all he can do is bitch!

"Why can't we run into Erza?! I want to kick her ass! All these monsters are boring!"

"Shut up!" Levy stopped. "You can't do that! You can't act like nothing happened! You just fight and fight! Why can't you care about anything else!? Levy's eyes filled with tears. The stress, the worry, the loneliness. It all fell on top of her all at once. "You abandoned me… I miss you, Gajeel…" Levy clenched her fists tightly "I'm in love with you," Levy was pouring her heart out to him. And he didn't say a word. "Why am I so useless? Why am I so pitiful?"

"You're not!" Suddenly Gajeel raised his voice. "You're not useless or pitiful! You're not the strongest but you aren't weak either. You're smart, kind and beautiful. You're a great partner," Gajeel took Levy's shoulders. "I'm the useless one. I can't protect you. And I make you cry when I should make you smile. I'm a horrible partner."

"You…" Levy put her hands on Gajeel's chest and gripped his shirt. "I thought you started to hate me because I'm weak and run away."

"I would never hate you," Gajeel pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. Her heart sped up at sensation of him holding her so dearly.

"You can't always protect me. But it's not all that bad. Because I need to protect myself. If I can't protect myself how can I help protect my partner?"

"Levy…"

"Let's protect each other okay? Partner?" Levy pulled away and wiped her tears. "If you do everything for me how can I get stronger? How can I grow?" She giggled and showed her trademark smile "That's why I'm so short."


	6. More time together

_Lifelong mate_

* * *

This is the last chapter, thank you if you have read all the way through. I know I'm not all that good but this is something I thoroughly enjoy writing. I'm so thankful to have someone who likes the stuff I write even if it isn't that many.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

More time together

They all came back from the island. So much time had passed. Romeo was now fighting with fairy tail, Macao had become master and Bisca and Alzack had gotten married and even had a daughter. The guild had also fallen in a slump and was no longer the guild they used to be. But thanks to everyone returning everything would be just fine. The Grand magic games would be coming up soon.

Levy and Gajeel were at Gajeel's house. Levy said she wanted to stay with Gajeel a little longer. She had missed him after all. Levy happily lay on top of Gajeel's bed. She was lying on her back reading as she waited for Gajeel to come out of the shower.

L: Now that I think about it I don't think Gajeel told me what he thought about me.

"Gajeel," Levy called out to him. He should be able to hear her as the bathroom was right next door. "How do you feel about me?" The water abruptly stopped. Silence. Neither of them said a word for what seemed forever. Levy felt her chest tighten. Why was he being so silent? Levy sat up as she heard the bathroom door open. Gajeel's skin was still partly wet and his hair was soaked. He was in a pair of shorts plain black. He approached her with a stern expression. He placed his hands on the bed either side of her.

"You seriously need to ask?"

"You never told me so I want you to," Levy averted her eyes from him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I love ya alright?" Gajeel's face showed a slight blush. Even Gajeel got embarrassed when it came down to the topic of love.

"You're so cute," Levy smiled, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He slowly pushed her down with the kiss so they were lying on the bed.

"I'm. Not. Cute," Gajeel said kissing her between the words. Levy's fingers explored his chest, feeling his amazing body. Their tongues fought for dominance. Gajeel had always won when it came down to the physical and this time was no different. He gripped the bottom of her dress and pulled it up. Levy helped by lifting her hips up. When he got it off he stopped. "You need to be sure that you want this first. I don't want to force you."

"I'm sure," Levy unhooked her bra and removed it. She was in nothing but her panties now. Gajeel kissed her more and kneaded her breasts. Despite what she thought of them Gajeel thought they were perfect. He didn't see the interest in big boobs.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

* * *

10 years passed

Gajeel, Levy and their children walk into the guild. Sakura aged 9, long black hair and brown eyes. Gale ages 7, short black hair and crimson eyes. Misaki aged 5, blue hair in pigtails and red eyes. Gajeel held Misaki in his arms, she was sleeping.

"Sakura!" A blonde boy with brown eyes and a blue scarf around his neck shot up and bolted to them. Sakura welcomed his embrace. He was Natsu and Lucy's son, Hikaru aged 7. Levy found it absolutely adorable but Gajeel hated how close they were. He clearly had a huge crush.

"Levy!" Lucy called over to her. Levy rushed over to the table that had Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Mirajane. It's the mommy club! Erza has a son called Red who has her beautiful red hair and brown eyes. He is aged 7. Juvia has twin girls. Rain and Crystal. They both have blue eyes and hair. Rain's hair is styled into plats and is much longer than Crystal's. They are the eldest, aged 9. Mirajane has April. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, she is 8.

Red was sitting at the bar eating some strawberry cake. He was a calm and gentle boy who didn't really like to fight but he was Erza's son so he can become a beast. Erza is super overprotective over him and would give him the world. Which to her is strawberry cake.

April looked all sweet and kind and most of the time she was but she had her inner demon just like her mother. She was really close to her father Luxas and even though she was at such a young age she was a great leader. The strange thing about her is her crush. She had somehow fallen for Freed. Yep. Enough said.

Hikaru who was now looking at the mission board with Sakura was a lot like his father but more shy. When he was with Sakura he was more sensible and grown up but when she wasn't there he was immature and tot tempered. He looks up to his dad so much he dresses in the same fashion and uses the same magic.

Natsu and Gray were fight as usual and throwing insults at each other. Gray would often pick fights to impress his daughters. They would always watch and cheer him on. Rain would always get so over emotional and passionate that you could literally see ice hearts forming around her. Crystal on the other hand would normally just sit and worry about her father. Closing her eyes and muttering 'please be alright'.

Sakura was a lot like her mother. She was smart, cheerful and didn't enjoy fighting like the rest of the guild. She was a tomboy though and liked hanging with the boys. Although she was kind she had also picked up her father's teasing and she doesn't tend to take things seriously.

Gale who was sitting down at one of the tables and reading. He had developed his mother's love for books. He had his father's temper and he liked his personal space. As expected he clashed with his father a lot and Gajeel made it his thing to pick on him. Gale is a complete mommy's boy and gets his dad in trouble. He also has big black glasses for reading.

Misaki was nothing but sweet. She doesn't seem to have a mean bone in her body. She is extremely clingy and shy. She has a strong connection with lily. She refuses to go to sleep at night without him and has developed a fear of thunder like he has.

Gajeel set her down on one of the sofas that were in the new guild and covered her up in his jacket. Now that Luxas was the master he added his own touch to the guild. Lily flew over to her and watched over her as she slept while he enjoyed his kiwi juice. Gajeel wondered over to his son and sat down.

"They are both fucking morons," Gajeel said as he watched Natsu and Gray brawl.

"You said a bad word," Gale said without drawing his attention away from his book.

"Shit, don't tell your mother,"

"What will I get if I don't?"

"I'll tell you what you'll get if you do; A good ass kicking,"

"Momm-" Gale's mouth was covered by Gajeel's hand to silence him.

"I'll tell her you read the sky fortress without her," He removed his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Noooo don't tell mommy," Gale shook his head franticly.

"Shut it then,"

"Don't tell mommy what?" Sakura appeared behind them arms crossed. Levy's little reporter had been listening in.

"Nothing," Gajeel and Gale said in unison.

"Ohhh about you reading sky fortress?" Sakura ruffled her little brother's hair to provoke him.

"How do you guys now this?" Gale crossed his arms in a huff.

"Come on we all knew you would. You need to learn to control yourself," Gajeel poked his sons face to join Sakura in her teasing.

"You need to learn not to swear,"

"You swore again?" Sakura gasped and frowned in disappointment.

"You also need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" Gajeel glared at his smiling son. Sooner or later his time would come. And Gajeel would get him back.

"I'm going to tell mom," Sakura turned and started walking towards Levy.

"No you don't," Gajeel stood and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura giggled as she was draped over his shoulder. Unlike her mother she really enjoyed it.

"What will I get if I don't?"

"Why are my kids so manipulative?"

"It's your fault. It's in the genes. We got it from you," Gale pushed his glasses up. Snotty brat.

"You're a smart ass like your mother,"

"Well nothing smart will come from you,"

"That's it!" Gajeel put Sakura down. Gale had at this point already begun running to his mother. "Mommy won't save you now!"

Gajeel came home expecting everyone to be asleep as it was way past the kid's bedtime but the light was emanating from Misaki's room.

G: Her night light must be on

He walked up to the door and opened it the rest of the way. Levy was lying beside Misaki with lily in the middle of them. All snuggled up in the blankets. He smiled and walked up to the bed. He caressed Levy's check lovingly. On her lap lay an open book. It was clearly 'that' book. "Guess how much I love you," Gajeel mutters before kissing Misaki on the forehead. She had also grown an attachment to the book so Levy would always read it to her whenever she asked. Gajeel took the book and put it on Misaki's night stand as well as turn her light off. He scooped Levy in his arms and carried her to bed.

* * *

Little Nutbrown Hare loved Big Nutbrown Hare up to the moon.

Levy loved her children up to the stars. It's much much further.


End file.
